


Please come back

by Silverlightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlightning/pseuds/Silverlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in season 3, right before Derek and Hale go into the volt. Stiles is in love with Derek and nobody knows about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please come back

Sudden pain spreads through my hand, like lightning or en electrical shock that is transmitted from nerve ending to nerve ending. It is a domino effect that ripples through my body, waves of pain drowning everything out around me. I groan involuntarily, my voice is no longer under my control. I am stupid, and my stupidity has once again led to nothing but pain. Sometimes I wish I could keep my mouth shut, keep myself from getting involved in their business.  
I can still hear their voices as I try to swallow back the bile that creeps up my throat. It is bitter like the thoughts running through my head as I hear them continuing their conversation like nothing happened. I wonder if it their supernatural powers make them forget about being weak, helpless or feeling pain or if they just don’t care. As hard as it is to admit it even to myself I think it is the latter.  
In their world of full moons, alpha packs in bank volts and missing pack members I don’t rank high on the priority list, especially because my big mouth got me hurt in the first place.  
Of course I had to taunt him about the fact that he wants to push in a brick wall with sheer muscle power. I didn’t doubt one second that he could but a combination of worry that they would get stuck in this small vent tunnel without tools to set them free and the fact that an opportunity presented itself to touch him made me react the way I did. And for a millisecond it was actually worth it as he focused those incredible green eyes on me when I laid my hand above his to prove a point. Of course that changed when he punched me so hard on my hand that I can still hear the bones in my body vibrate. At times like this I ask myself when I am finally giving up on this stupid crush I have. In his world I do not even exist, an unimportant annoying bystander he has to deal with because Scott drags me along. My heart rate doubles as I think about how sad and humiliating this situation really is. The only comforting thing is that nobody knows about this, everyone assumes that I am in love with Lydia and I play along as good as I can. A new wave of pain hits me and I grit my teeth. I am sure he dislocated my shoulder or broke my wrist.  
As I open my eyes again I find green ones staring intently at me. I can’t help myself and my breath hitches. His face are just centimeters away from mine, I can see the bluish skin underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep and the dark stubble on his chin. Everything would be a lot easier if he wouldn’t look so deadly gorgeous.  
He takes my hurt hand into his bigger one and I flinch. The movement pains me but I try to bite another groan down. Derek already thinks I am this weak nerd who just causes trouble I don’t need to fuel this any further. He runs his fingers along my knuckles and joints, bending and applying pressure in several places. Cold sweat gathers at the back of my neck and I can hear my blood rush through my veins.  
“I am sorry Stiles, but there is nothing broken or injured. It just will hurt like hell for a little while.”  
A hint of guilt colors his voice and I am surprised that he even cares or checks up on me.  
“We are about to head out to that bank and see if we can bring Boyd and Erica back,” he continues, his warm hand on mine makes it a little bit difficult for me to focus on his words.  
“You stay here, and whatever you do, you DON’T and I repeat DON’T come after us under any circumstances, is that understood Stiles?”  
I drag my hand out of his grip and glare daggers at him. He might be an alpha werewolf but he certainly isn’t in any position to give me orders, not after he just almost broke my hand.  
“I do what I want to do, I make my own decisions,” I reply, shaking my head at his behavior.  
His eyes change momentarily to the golden orbs they become when he shape shifts but his face doesn’t change. It is frightening and absolutely stunning at the same time. My heart has a hard time keeping up and I feel a bit zoned out as he leans forward.  
“Promise me to stay safe, please?” He asks, and somehow this sounds more like a plea than an order and I nod slowly, why he even cares about my safety is beyond me at the moment.  
“Only if you promise me to return, safe and sound.” I reach forward to run a fingertip over his stubbly cheek. I hold my breath sure that he will punch me again for doing this but he doesn’t and his eyes are suddenly back to their intense green.  
“Would you care if I don’t come back?” he asks, his head tilted. I can tell that he is serious; nothing of that teasing is left in his voice or expression. I sigh and take a deep breath, overwhelmed by the insight that Derek probably is very lonely. Even though he has his pack it isn’t the same as having friends, real friends who love you and support you no matter what.  
“Derek come on we have to go!” Scott calls from the opposite site of the room, his eyes already gleaming and muscles tense. Derek leaves his position crouched down next to me and takes fast strides to the entrance where Scott is already waiting.  
“Of course I do! I do!” I shout, not wanting him to go out into the night alone. Even if it doesn’t mean anything to him I want him to know that I do care about him. The others turn their heads and look puzzled back and forth between me and Derek. They haven’t heard the rest of our conversation but I don’t care.  
Derek halts in his steps and turns around. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, lighting his eyes like sparkling fireworks.  
“Then I will,” he says before turning back to face Scott and signaling him that it was time to go. They disappear into the night and once again I wish that I could go with them. But I don’t have any superpowers. I am just some nerd that happens to have a crush on a deadly gorgeous werewolf who doesn’t even like me. Welcome to the Stiles Show.


End file.
